


I just fell in love with you

by Truthbeknown



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actor Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fangirl Lance, Gay Keith (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Model Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthbeknown/pseuds/Truthbeknown
Summary: Keith is a super famous actor and model with loads for fans. Lance saw a show starring Keith and got obsessed. Keith criticizes his own poster with him on it not realizing he's in earshot. Lance doesn't know who he is and hears him criticizing the person he idolize. Lance is too hot-headed and punched Keith, they later get togetherThis summary is v shitty because I'm avoiding spoilers.





	1. Chapter 1

'Well I just fell in love with you... '  
'OK CUT' The director shouted. 'Keith, that was brilliant and full of emotions. It's like you're born for this! '  
'Thanks everyone.' Keith said.  
His manager, Shiro, came walking towards him and said, 'Keith, that was great. But we have to hurry, you have to go to the magazine photo shoot remember?'  
'Oh yeah I nearly forgot, thanks' Keith replied and shot a smile at him.  
Shiro was like a brother to Keith, he was the reason why Keith was an actor and model. He was 18 when Shiro found him on the streets and asked if he could come and do a quick magazine shoot. Since Keith didn't have anything better to do, he agreed. That was how Shiro became his manager and got him in the acting and modeling career.  
Keith and Shiro got into the car and set off to do the photo shoot. Along the way, there was loads of commercial boards with Keith on it. He was kinda famous but if you asked him, he would deny being famous. After they arrived at the building, when they got out, someone shouted 'HEY IS THAT KEITH KOGANE?' Keith pulled his hood down and rushed into the building.  
'Here, put this on'  
Keith eyed the clothing and put it on in the changing room.  
'You look great!' Said the photo shooter. 'Now stand over there, and put your hands in the pocket and look natural'  
Keith did as he was told and finished the photo session in record time.  
'We're done for today right?' Keith asked Shiro  
'Yep, we're done. Let's go get coffee or something.'  
'Sure.'  
They arrived at Starbucks and went to order a drink'  
'Hello how may I help you?' A women behind the counter said. Her tag read 'Allura'  
Shiro blushed and said 'We'll have two lattes'  
'Ok'  
While they we're waiting for their coffees, Keith asked, 'So,you have a thing for her?'  
'Um, no.' Shiro replied  
'You can stop lying, I won't judge you'  
'Fine yes she's kind of cute but someone like her probably has a boyfriend, so I don't think I really have any chance'  
They went and got their lattes and went back to the car. As Shiro was driving,he said 'You have an interview tomorrow morning at 10:00, so you will have to wake up early and I'll pick you up in front of your house.'  
Keith groaned and said ,'fine'  
Keith entered his house had a shower and fell asleep to get ready for tomorrow's early morning .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has an interview and got asked about his love life which makes him think if he is living his life fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to update weekly so this is kind of a special update for you guys:))

'Mhmm okay okay, I'll come down in a minute'  
Keith yawned and got dressed nicely for the interview. Shiro was waiting downstairs so he had to hurry and grab his things and go downstairs to meet Shiro.  
Grabbing his wallet and phone he ran downstairs and got into the car.  
'About time you came downstairs.' Shiro said  
'This is still way too early.'  
'Mm the building for the interview isn't too far so we will be there in time.'  
A few minutes later, they arrived at the building and got out of the car.  
~time skip to the interview~  
'So, Mr. Kogane, how long have you got into the acting and modeling career? '  
'Ah about three years, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Shiro who found me, so I owe my entire career to him. '  
'What do you think about the acting and modeling career, is it interesting and fun as everyone thinks? '  
'Actually, despite all the perks of the career, there are also some serious disadvantages to the career. For example, you can't go onto the streets without worrying some reporter or crazy fan is going to recognize you and follow you around. And of course, having your schedule full of activities and also waking up very early for activities. '  
'Sounds like it's a handful sometimes. Despite having a busy schedule, how are things at the love department looking? '  
Keith hesitated and bite his lips before answering  
'Things there are the same as usual, I still haven't met anyone that can steal my heart. I only have one heart and I'm saving it for THE one. '  
'That's so sweet! Well time is running out and we sadly have to end this interview. Thank you for accepting this interview. It was wonderful to meet and talk to you. '  
'Thank you for having me it was a pleasure. '  
The interview ended and Keith and Shiro went back to the car.  
'Shiro, do you think I'm wasting my time and not living my life fully? '  
'I don't really get what you mean.'  
'I mean, I'm 21 and I'm still not dating anyone. '  
'That doesn't count as wasting your time, Keith. Dating isn't a game and it's a serious matter. You shouldn't date around. '  
Keith signed and replied, 'I know.. But still... '  
'We're done for today. Let's go to the mall, it's about time you go relaxing a bit and you still need to buy some new clothes for the meet and greet with your fans tomorrow. '  
Keith frowned and said 'I nearly forgot yes I need to buy some new clothes. '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys. The next chapter will be about Lance finding out about Keith and becoming a fangirl. And also I won't be writing about Keith going shopping and just skip to the meet and greet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically how Lance discovered Keith. This will all be in Lance's pov.  
> I still don't know how to write summaries tbh

Lance's pov

'But I just fell in love with you.. '  
Gods this show is so good. Points added for the main actor being hot. He looked up the actor and found out his name is Keith Kogane. He IS hot. Not only he is a worldwide famous actor, turns out he is also a worldwide famous model. That guy even has a whole website dedicated to him as a fan club. It seems like he has loads of fangirls.

'Dude, you've been drooling over him for the past hour. '  
'But Huuunk, 'Lance whinned, 'Don't you think he is hot? '  
'Of course I think he's hot. He's freaking Keith Kogane. But unfortunately I'm straight with a girlfriend '  
'You and Shay make a lovely couple '

Lance turned back to his phone and scrolled down on Keith's Wikipedia. Turns out he's Korean. Everyone knows that Korean guys are the hottest, but Lance feels like he has seen Keith somewhere before. But that can't be true Lance would notice if he saw a guy that hot.  
'Probably from a magazine or something' Lance muses.  
Lance makes a note to self to buy a poster of him soon. 

He looks him up under the instagram tags and sw loads of pictures of him with celebrities. That is a hole lot of fan accounts.

∞ Time skip to a few days later ∞

Lance hummed to himself while walking down the street and passed a magazine rack. A certain magazine with a certain model on the cover catches his eyes. He plucked the magazine from the rack and studied Keith on the cover. He paid for the magazine and flipped it open. Inside was a poster with Keith on it. He was meaning to get a poster.  
Humming to himself in a better mood, he went back to his apartment and went to get some blue tacks. He put the poster onto the wall and stepped back to admire it.  
"Keith Kogane" the poster wrote. Keith was modeling for Adidas and he was wearing some Adidas superstars and a training outfit from Adidas. He looked really good but at the same time, he looked good in everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to end this OK? That's why the ending is so shitty, but I swear the content is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic how was it :))


End file.
